


Knock Knock

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 吃醋, 浴室play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Daniel有许多朋友，也许有太多朋友。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esplan6maker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplan6maker/gifts).



> 感谢 LOFTER@六韶 点梗w

Daniel有许多朋友，也许有太多朋友。

Max倒着时差点开聊天界面，看到几条没有回复的下文孤零零的留在原地。问题是问了无数次的问题，答案也是一模一样的答案，Max有时突然会握着手机惴惴不安，好像下一秒就要发生天翻地覆的变化。

“你应该和我回来的。”

他的手指在发送键上悬了一会，又把输入框里所有字都退格清空，一头摔进床里发出意义不明的声音。Instagram的通知声音总是在夜半响个没停，明明可以第二天早上再看，但翻来覆去几次之后又忍不住点开亮着的紫黄色小圈。从扬声器里传出来熟悉的笑声，多少让人有点宽慰。

这是可恨的占有欲在是作祟，Max告诉自己，自从确认关系以来，他还没有和Daniel分开这么久过，对方充实的农场生活（重点是和其他3个人一起）绝对有害无益。Max不太把这些抱怨说出来，到底怎么也不能改变现状。只是讨厌和嫉妒的情绪就像一层柏油黏黏腻腻地漂在心头，既不能利落地甩开无视，又不能处理干净。

身边的小事偶尔会受到影响，盯着电脑桌面一看就是十几分钟，走到了客厅却想不起来要做什么，或者只是没有意义地把手机屏幕解锁再上锁。Max把这些统称为假期犯懒综合症，抗拒承认和某个澳洲人有什么联系。

今天的拉伸结束有一会了，Max坐在原地，望向赫拉克勒斯港口下余晖绰绰。出神地让思绪从今天晚饭吃什么，再转悠到阳台的小冰箱好像很久没有打开过。

门铃响了，出乎意料，这个点对公事来说晚了些，对私事来说……早了些。

“Ta——Da！”Max刚打开一条缝隙，吵闹的声音就从窄小的空间里硬挤了进来，Daniel把墨镜挂上衣领，身后还有大大小小几个行李箱围了一圈。Max愣了好一会，才想起打开门把东西拿进来，Daniel已经不客气地把包里的大小物件统统倒在了沙发和地上。

“一申请到许可我就赶来了，你不准再抱怨，我没想到会这么久。家里还是着急走的时候那样一团糟，找人打扫干净之前我就先在你这里住几天……”Daniel跪在地上喋喋不休地整理着行李箱，前一秒还平静得令人郁闷的气氛被现在意外的情况打破了。Max还接不上一句话，他感觉自己的嘴和大脑连不到一块去，震惊到神经短路。

他想了很久，最后说道：“你没有回我消息是因为在飞机上？”

为什么要说这句话，Max自责地咬了一下舌头。他们又不是热恋中的高中情侣，难道爱彼此的程度要用回复消息的频率来衡量？

“不然呢？”Daniel整理好了衣服，驾轻就熟地塞进了Max衣柜里第二格里，把他原来放在这里的冬季衣服往深处推了一把。“我在家里又没什么事做，回你消息不是一直很快吗？”

“我看你挺忙的。”Max一边整理着箱子里其他的杂物，抱怨脱口而出，来不及反悔的尴尬挥之不去。从进门到现在他就没有对Daniel说过什么好话，把愉快的情绪全都浇满了酸味。

接着，Max听到了一声怪异的笑，通常没有什么好事在这种情况里发生。Daniel从房间里走出来，拔尖了声音，拉着Max的双手无辜地说：“Maxy，你是不是吃醋了？”他眨了好几下眼睛，凑过来亲了一下Max的鼻尖，“很想我？”

Max别开视线，自尊心不允许他如实回答，向后撤了一步然后喃喃自语：“我刚锻炼完，浑身都是汗，先去洗澡。”他需要冷静一下再来面对眼前的情况，好像无论过去了多少年，他在Daniel面前难免会不由自主地露出执拗的一面，对方从来不介意他偶尔冒出来古怪的别扭，甚至甘之若饴。

等到Max打开水龙头的时候，他又听到了令人不安的敲门声。

“Max，我刚下十几个小时的飞机，要不一起洗吧，不然我就这么睡在你床上了。”Daniel的句子虽然是请求和询问，但是动作极其迅速地进了卫生间，在说完话之前已经脱好了衣服站到了淋浴室门前。Max当然不好拒绝，刚搭上把手的瞬间，对方已经替他推开了门。

他不知道自己应不应该害羞，Daniel在他面前脱光的次数早就构不成什么脸红心跳了，要是能说，Max可以数出他身上所有的纹身。他从腾起的雾气里看着Daniel，和他挤在同一柄花洒下，认认真真地冲洗头发。他比离开的时候晒黑了一些，澳大利亚正过了盛夏，他知道Daniel向来喜欢温暖的气候。卷发耷拉下来已经杂乱地长到了颈后，这两天最好是请理发师过来帮他剪一下……

Max看了一会，突然意识到了不对劲。

如果Max拘束的行动已经足够难受了，那不可抗拒的勃起大概是雪上加霜。Max感觉到之后，拼了命地朝后贴向瓷砖墙。水冲在Daniel的脸上，他睁不开眼，但是身后蹭到Max的时候，吐着水噗噜噜地笑了起来。

“过来点，”Daniel用手腕抹了一把眼睛，迷迷糊糊地搂着Max的腰，身体靠了过去，“我很想你，真的。”

手比大脑先一步行动，温热的水顺着Daniel的脊背的弧度再流到Max的掌心里，他倾身过去吻住了躁动不安的唇，两人现在紧紧地贴在一起。来自Daniel的甜蜜告白让Max好像是回到了主场一样自然，僵持不下的不快全被这简单几个字扫空。他们推换着舌和津液，或许还有淋下来的水花，封住了本就残剩无几的呼吸空间，默默较量着谁先忍不住。

Daniel的手指搭在了Max半勃的阴茎上，他以作弊赢得了这场比赛。Max皱着眉头想要后退，但是狭细的空间已经堵住了他所有的退路。Daniel细密的吻已经覆满了Max的肩和颈之间，舌头舔过皮肤的时候比水温更加炙热，像是点起了火种。

“我也很想你。”Max终于开口，像是一只开了锁的箱子，一点点谨慎地把那些羞于启齿的心思抖落出来，再无顾忌。他把Daniel推向雾茫茫的玻璃，去咬他胸前被热水和性欲激起硬耸的乳头，再转而吮舔，耐心地把所有的爱意都堆在舌尖。Max暗自庆幸今天是恢复日，他来回蹲起时肌肉不至于酸胀到难以忍受，还稍有余裕地扶着Daniel的臀下。

Daniel动人的喘息被水熄灭了，顺着唇舌和下颚滴下来的水柱形成了更加引人遐想的画面。他现在两只手都要抓着Max的肩膀才能勉强不腿软打滑，他的等待又何尝不和Max一样久？他怀念的是所有这一切，蒙特卡洛湾边的夜风，加速到失去听觉的车舱和爱人落下的吻。

Max捋开他额前的碎发，偏着头去追Daniel呼出水汽的唇，有些强硬地拉住对方的手在自己的阴茎上套弄。他能感觉Daniel已经陷入了意乱情迷的状态，但是他又如此想要来自对方的触碰，像是要把他们错过的每一秒钟都在这一场性事里弥补。

还有更多，还期望更多，还想要更多，仅仅是隔靴搔痒的爱抚让人抓狂。

Max把Daniel像煮熟的鱼一样翻了个面，让他面朝着摇摇欲坠的玻璃，自己则挺身在他的两腿之间来回磨蹭。Daniel终于呻吟出声，噼噼啪啪的流水拍下来，叠成了Max在这个世界上最喜欢的奏鸣曲。他把左手的手指伸进Daniel的嘴里搅弄，把所有的唔哝都塞了回去，右手则在臀缝之间打了个圈，急促地钻了进去。Daniel的身体下意识地紧绷起来，但却咬着不肯放开。这是Max第一次没有用润滑剂，也不免有些紧张。

Daniel被压在玻璃壁上，自己的性器贴在变冷的平面上，反而更加难耐。他没有办法地朝后倚去，却把手指没入了大半，这点异物感在冲昏了头的情欲面前不值一提。Daniel支支吾吾地想要说什么，但是Max的手指压着他的舌头，只能放弃沟通，挣扎着想要自己撸动硬得难受的阴茎。Max见状终于流连忘返地把手指从嘴里拿出来，然后拍了一下Daniel不安分的手。

“我们说好的。”

在Max插入之前，Daniel不能碰自己，这是某次Daniel打赌输了的惨痛代价。除非Max真的很忘情，Daniel都没有办法瞒过去偷偷这么做。Max坦诚很享受看见Daniel欲罢不能的表情，而积攒许久的快感在爆发之后，确实更加惬意。

而另一边Max还因为没有润滑的关系进退两难，他加入第二根手指的时候，难以名状的负罪感像泡泡一样破裂了。他不能算是一个很耐心的人，但在情事方面却不会强人所难，这是他给自己设定的道德底线，谁能想到Max竟然还是个床上君子。轻缓的抽插配合着Daniel摇动的腰肢，他仰起头，声音像雾气一样腾起：“进来吧，我想要你。”

这个世界上，还有什么比Daniel的邀请更让人不容拒绝？Max虽然有绅士品节，但也不是圣人再世。得到同意的他欣然把自己的下身送进穴口，艰难地卡住了前一节，Daniel喜怨参半的呻吟就传了过来。Max把下巴贴在了Daniel的肩上，轻轻咬着他的耳朵，好声好气地安慰：“如果真的不舒服，我们可以回床上再……”

“没事。”Daniel的表情愁眉苦脸，语气倒是很坚定。Max知道这样卡在一半的境地更让人不适，索性扣紧了他的腰，一口气撞到了底。Daniel像是被什么咬了一下从喉咙发出低吼，抓着玻璃的上沿快要捏碎。Max一时间不敢再动，只好等Daniel平静下来，顺着他轻晃的节奏一起抽送。

燥热的理智随着时间蒸发，被热水濡湿的肠壁不再含蓄，一收一合安然接受刺痛的折磨和淫靡的结合，Daniel感觉自己的大腿打着颤快要痉挛。他咬紧了牙，畏缩的同时又显露出欲望，直到溺进眼前荒诞又狂野的性爱。

Max看到他恢复过来，笑了一下随着自己的节奏操弄起来，他听到Daniel嗓底的渴望越来越大声，快要把整个卫生间都埋进这一波波情色的浪潮。Max不管不顾地顶进去，他知道Daniel身体的每一寸，哪里令他着迷，哪里令他欢愉，哪里令他沉沦。

“Max……”

Daniel垂下头，Max抱着他的躯体又重新回到花洒下，迎面而来的热水令气氛水涨船高，推至了极点。Max舔吸Daniel的耳垂，下身飞快地在小穴里进出，他看见Daniel也照着同样的速度撸弄着下身。

“里面？”

Daniel点点头，再说不出其他，沉醉于两人一起攀上高潮的快感。他闭起眼睛享受两人前后相近的高潮余韵，重重地叹出一口气。Max拔了出来，精液顺着张合的穴口一路从腿上流出来，Max对此情此景有着说不出的满意，好像他完全占据了Daniel的全部。

“我不会跟他们做这个。”Daniel的声音有些沙哑，低笑声敲着浴室四壁。

Max愣了好久才反应过来Daniel是在说之前的事情，语塞得不知如何回应，只好往头上倒了过量的洗发水，模糊地回答：“你刚才说什么？”

END


End file.
